


Don't show her

by chickenyuujirou



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Humor, Implied Relationships, Nudes, Presents, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: “I know you didn't ask for this...”





	Don't show her

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ne lui montre pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018056) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)

Steph looked Sora and Shiro opening their gift. Today marked the third year of their arrival in this world and she had thought that giving them something to show her gratitude could be nice after everything they had done for her – even if they always humiliated her as much as they helped her.

“It's a new game. It's really popular in town.” She explained when Shiro frowned.

“We didn't ask for this.” The young girl muttered.

“I know you didn't ask for this...” She sighed. After all, what they had asked was that she took pictures of herself – naked pictures – with one of their strange devices they had.

Shiro pouted and got up from her brother's laps to go to their bedroom, probably to try this new game. Sora watched her go before turning to grin at Steph. She flinched under his gaze. The fact that he had not spoken a word until now didn't reassure her and she could feel her hands beginning to shake. Timidly, she took an envelope from behind her back to hold it to him, her eyes not meeting his and her cheeks completely red.

“Please don't show her.” She whispered.

She held her breath when he caressed her hand, taking slowly the envelope with his phone inside. With his other hand he put two fingers under her chin and raised her head, enjoying her shy eyes and the flush on her face. She was so embarrassed to know that in a few minutes he would be watching all the pictures she took of herself, even though he had seen her naked body more times than she could remember.

“You know I don't keep secrets from Shiro.”

He ran away before Steph could catch him and smash his phone – and his head – on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
